The Question
by katyfaise
Summary: Mark asks Maureen a very important question one night but gets very disappointed. PreRENT. Read and review. Rated because it's RENT.


"Well are you going to ask her?"

Mark couldn't go anywhere without being bombarded by questions lately. Mostly from Roger. He was getting on Mark's last nerves but there was no way he was going to tell him that. Besides, Mark was used to tuning him out by now.

"Ask her what?" Mark asked as he sat down at the table with a cup of coffee.

"Well let's see.. You've been seriously dating Maureen for eight months now and you've had a ring in your sock drawer for six months and since you're taking her out for dinner tonight with the only bit of money you've had in ages I'm figuring you're going to ask her to marry you. I mean, even though you could spend that money on us instead of on someone who doesn't even treat you well but hey.. go ahead..."

Mark couldn't believe it. Roger was completely serious. "Why the hell are you going through my sock drawer?" Mark questioned, staring at him in shock. "Uh.. It was cold and I needed a pair of socks. All mine have holes in them and your mom always sends you bags of them whenever it's cold." After a minute, Mark stood up and shook his head. "You're irritating," Mark stated simply before he walked off into his room and slammed the door behind him.

* * *

"Roger! Where the hell did you put it?" Mark yelled loudly as he searched through his room for the box that held the ring. He couldn't believe it. He was actually planning to propose to Maureen. She was the woman that he loved and he wanted to be with her. Now the ring was missing and the only other person who knew where it was, was Roger. "Come on! I need it. She'll be here soon..." Mark could easily hear Roger's snickers over the measly notes he was picking out on the guitar.

"Whatever do you mean, Mark?" Roger asked, trying his best to be innocent. "I've no idea what you're speaking of.." Mark stormed out of the room and stared at Roger, the anger in his eyes evident through his glasses. When Roger saw him though, he knew he wasn't joking. For once, the little twerp was serious. Roger groaned and stood up. "Fine, fine.." He walked over to the old fridge and pulled down the box from the top. "I bet you couldn't even reach it," he muttered as he tossed it over to Mark. Mark fumbled but managed not to drop it. With a sigh of relief, he grabbed his jacket from the couch and slipped it on, keeping the box inside the jacket. "I'm going to meet her outside. I can't risk _you_ ruining the night.."

* * *

After Mark waited thirty minutes extra in the cold for Maureen to show up, he walked her to the restaurant as fast as he could hoping he could save their reservations. He should've known she would be late. When they arrived and were seated, Maureen pulled her jacket off. Mark was amazed at the red shiny dress she was wearing. It showed off her shoulders beautifully and it took his breath away. Now he wasn't sure how he could ask her anything.

"Pookie, this place is really nice. It's about time we went somewhere other than the Life," Maureen said, smiling at Mark. He looked up from his menu, a bit of a blush on his cheeks. When the waitress came and they ordered, the woman walked off and Mark couldn't help but notice that Maureen watched the waitress intently. Maureen leaned forward and placed her elbows on the table and suddenly frowned. "Mark, I need to tell you something." Mark looked up instantly. She almost never called him Mark. "Uh.. yeah, Maureen? What is it?" he answered. "I really like being with you.. I do. We've got a great thing going and all but I think I should be honest for once." Maureen looked at Mark and she leaned back in her chair. "I've met someone else. And I've been seeing them now for a few weeks. Even though what we have is great, I think that what I can have with.. this other person can be so much better for me.." she said, staring down at the table. Mark looked at Maureen, his mouth open. "You're.. you're kidding me? You're breaking up with me?" he questioned, a frown on his lips. "Yes." He shook his head and stared down at the table. "Who is it? Do I know him?" Maureen bit her bottom lip and looked up at Mark. "Her. It's a her," she said, her voice low. "I've fallen for another woman. Her name's Joanne. She was my lawyer in that indecent exposure court thing I had to go to.." Maureen leaned forward and placed her hand on Mark's. "We can still be friend's though. Like old times." Mark looked up at her and slowly pulled his hand away. "I.. I have to go. Bye," he said, shaking his head.

* * *

Mark stood up and slowly walked out of the restaurant, leaving Maureen to sit and stare at him. He walked out into the cold night air and he headed down the sidewalk, into an alleyway. Mark pulled the ring out of his pocket and stared at it. "Fucking bitch.." he muttered as he tossed it onto the ground. He groaned and walked back to the loft, probably much earlier than Roger expected him to be home. 


End file.
